


bless me with your darkness

by ohhellnah



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Romance, Love Triangles, M/M, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohhellnah/pseuds/ohhellnah
Summary: Джек опять в нём, зарывается бесплотными жадными пальцами прямиком в подсистемы Риза, берёт под контроль механическую руку, проходится по открытой шее с бьющейся под кожей венкой; Риз чувствует присутствие Джека повсюду — даже там, где трепещет и заходится от желания сердце.
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands), Handsome Jack/Timothy Lawrence/Rhys, Timothy Lawrence/Rhys
Kudos: 2





	bless me with your darkness

Когда Джек появляется перед ним всё такой же полупрозрачный, мерцающий и ухмыляющийся, Риз сдавленно охает и крепко хватается за подлокотники кресла.

— Скучал по мне? — спрашивает Джек своим хриплым, нахальным голосом, и Риз едва находит в себе силы, чтобы разлепить пересохшие губы.

— Да, — отвечает он на выдохе, и Джек улыбается так, будто всё-всё в этом мире принадлежит ему. Риз обожает эту улыбку, обожает оглушительную властность Джека, которую тот источает, даже будучи ничем — но, разумеется, он никогда ему в этом не признается.

Чушь, конечно, Риз признáется Джеку абсолютно во всём уже через пару дней: когда отдаст ему под контроль свою руку и будет лежать, задыхаясь, на сбитых простынях. С его губ, перемешиваясь со стонами, будут литься горячие, стыдные признания: о том, насколько он скучал, о тех четырёх годах, что он провёл, мучаясь от своей бесполезной, колючей любви. О том, как решился вживить обратно имплант с томящимся в нём Джеком; это была, как ни посмотри, очень, очень плохая идея — но Риз очень, очень влюблён и потому недальновиден. Джек хочет знать всё: он вырывает из Риза одну тайну за другой и упивается ими, подпитывается их силой.

— Как часто ты думал обо мне? — произносит Джек, и это не вопрос, это приказ — приказ подчиниться ему, сдаться на его милость. — Как часто ты спускал, думая обо мне и произнося моё имя?

Джек опять в нём, зарывается бесплотными жадными пальцами прямиком в подсистемы Риза, берёт под контроль механическую руку, проходится по открытой шее с бьющейся под кожей венкой; Риз чувствует присутствие Джека повсюду — даже там, где трепещет и заходится от желания сердце.

— Я постоянно думал о тебе, — шепчет Риз. Лицо Джека очень близко, и оно самодовольное, искрящееся пикселями, и сейчас он почти настоящий. Риз закрывает глаза, пытаясь представить, что было бы… а, да к чёрту всё это, Джека и без того слишком много, он заполняет собой эту комнату, выжигает из неё воздух, и Риз хрипло стонет, когда собственная-чужая рука проходится по члену. Джек тоже думает о том, «что было бы», он всё говорит и говорит, я бы выебал тебя так, что неделю ты не смог бы ходить, и рука скользит вверх-вниз, и Риз кончает, и Риз ни о чём больше не думает. Сейчас он готов, кажется, на всё — даже на то, чтобы отвечать за последствия своих идиотских, отчаянных решений.

С того дня Джек не отходит от Риза ни на шаг: он напевает дурацкие песни, пока Риз чистит зубы, мешает ему смотреть кино и отпускает грубые шутки в адрес всех, кто оказывается поблизости. Когда они впервые оказываются в штаб-квартире Атласа, Джек замечает проходящего неподалёку Тимоти и тут же присвистывает — от этого звука у Риза по позвоночнику бежит неприятный, липкий холодок.

— Вы только посмотрите, — тянет Джек. — Старый-добрый Тим-Там. Вот уж не думал, что снова его увижу.

— Ну, мечты сбываются, — на ходу роняет Риз. Он направляется к лифту, ведущему на этаж с его офисом, и нарочито не смотрит на Джека — того, впрочем, это волнует мало.

— Зачем ты взял его на работу?

— А почему нет? — Риз пожимает плечами. — Если кто-то выдерживает работу под началом самого несносного нанимателя из всех, что когда-либо существовали, то ценность этого сотрудника подскакивает как минимум вдвое.

— Вот как? — Джек прищуривается и подлетает ближе, едва не вынуждая Риза остановиться. — То есть, дело было вовсе не в том, что он моя точная копия?

Риз молчит: крыть ему нечем. Джек, сложив руки на груди, эффектно парит рядом; на его губах блуждает дьявольская ухмылка, не предвещающая абсолютно ничего хорошего.

— Как насчет привлечь твоего самого ценного работника к дополнительным занятиям на дому? Насколько я помню, он не против сверхурочных.

На сей раз Риз действительно резко останавливается, и девушка в форменной красной рубашке, идущая мимо с бумагами в руках, смущённо улыбается и выжидающе смотрит на него.

— Нет, — цедит Риз, когда девушка оказывается вне зоны слышимости. — Мы не будем впутывать в это Тимоти.

Он заходит в лифт, и Джек просачивается следом, не отрывая от него ястребиного, цепкого взгляда.

— Почему? Ты в него влюблён, пирожочек?

— Чушь, — отвечает Риз торопливо. Лицо Джека вмиг оказывается так близко, что Риз вздрагивает и прижимается к стене лопатками, чувствуя себя загнанным в какую-то особую, извращённую ловушку.

— Тогда пригласи его к себе, и мы повеселимся.

Лифт с тихим механическим шорохом поднимается всё выше и выше, и пульс Риза подскакивает ему в унисон; он смотрит Джеку прямо в глаза, болезненно сглатывает и повторяет:

— Нет.

Риз готов к тому, что Джек вот-вот взорвётся гневом, он уже практически ощущает металл сомкнувшихся вокруг шеи карающих холодных пальцев — но вместо этого голограмма внезапно исчезает, не издав ни звука, и Риз лишь крепче прижимается к стене. Через секунду лифт останавливается, с готовностью распахивая двери, но Риз остаётся стоять на месте, уставившись в пол.

В Тимоти он и вправду не влюблён и потому никак не может взять в толк, почему предложение Джека настолько сильно ему претит. Они познакомились где-то с год назад, когда Тимоти пришёл устраиваться на работу в Атлас; на собеседовании он старательно прятал взгляд и заикался через каждые два слова, но Риз всё равно решил дать ему шанс: наполовину из искреннего желания помочь, наполовину из искреннего желания забыться. Проверить, каково это — чувствовать на своих губах губы Джека, нырять руками под одежду и касаться твёрдых мышц живота. Тимоти вовсе не против: он одинок куда сильнее Риза и примерно в той же степени отчаян. Завязавшиеся у них отношения были больше похожи на бесцельное блуждание в темноте: они слепо шарили друг по другу в попытке найти что-то, чего так сильно жаждали — впрочем, ни у одного из них это так и не вышло.

Тимоти хватает пары месяцев, чтобы влюбиться. Он никогда не говорит этого вслух, но при взгляде на Риза его глаза светятся неподдельной, нерастраченной нежностью — и это, если честно, та ещё пытка. Риз привязывается к нему, привязывается к его теплу и заботе, и последнее, чего он хочет — это бросить Тимоти на тёмный алтарь Джека.

С момента исчезновения Джек не появляется больше недели. Сперва Риз не обращает на его отсутствие внимания, затем злится, затем понемногу сходит с ума от звенящей и ставшей уже непривычной тишины. О том, что Джек вообще возвращался в жизнь Риза, напоминает лишь холодно-голубой цвет искусственного глаза — и этого мало, так безнадёжно мало. Он зовёт его каждый раз, когда остаётся один, но Джек непререкаем в своём упрямстве и желании добиться своего, и Риз прекрасно знает это. На исходе недели он проводит долгую, бессонную ночь, полную сделок с собственной совестью, и наутро, сдавшись, шепчет в пустоту:

— Я согласен, Джек.

Джек только того и ждёт: голограмма тут же вспыхивает перед воспалёнными от недосыпа глазами Риза и самодовольно ухмыляется.

— Ты не пожалеешь, Риззи.

Риз моргает и щурится: победное сияние, исходящее от Джека, почти ослепляет.

— Ты говоришь так каждый раз.

На следующий день он приходит к Тимоти и, когда тот открывает дверь и приветственно улыбается, проходит внутрь неслышно и виновато, будто вор, впервые решившийся на ограбление; Джек парит за плечом, отрезая пути к отступлению, и его присутствие давит и вместе с тем будоражит. Тимоти предлагает чай, и Риз рассеянно отказывается.

— Всё хорошо? — спрашивает Тимоти, и Риз мысленно стонет. Какой же Тимоти славный, какой он, чёрт побери, светлый и не заслуживающий оказаться в эпицентре этих странных, долбанутых на всю голову отношений.

— Да, — отвечает Риз и облизывает пересохшие губы. — Я просто… хотел тебя увидеть.

От выражения, появившегося на лице Тимоти, у Риза крутит живот.

— Я рад, что ты здесь.

Джек насмешливо цокает и подплывает ближе к улыбающемуся Тимоти.

— Кексик, да он сейчас из штанов от счастья выпрыгнет. — Джек обходит Тимоти по кругу, бесцеремонно рассматривая его с ног до головы. — Даже обидно, знаешь: со мной он никогда не был таким энтузиастом. Сам начнёшь или тебе нужна моя помощь?

Риз шагает вперёд, не сводя с Тимоти глаз, и проходит прямо сквозь Джека.

— Как грубо, — комментирует тот, но Риз не слушает его. Он обвивает Тимоти руками, ощущая безотчётное, инстинктивное желание защитить его от источаемой Джеком тьмы. Самому Ризу плевать на неё, эта тьма уже давно поселилась в его голове, оставила свой отпечаток где-то там, глубоко в синапсах, но Тимоти — другой, грязь к нему не прилипает, и Риз предпочёл бы, чтобы так оно и оставалось. Он нежно и мягко целует его, давая шанс передумать, почувствовать что-то неладное — но Тимоти лишь продолжает улыбаться, отвечая на поцелуй. Глаза у Риза закрыты, но он знает, что Джек совсем рядом, его пиксели щекочут кожу, посылая по ней мурашки. Тимоти тяжело дышит, и Риз бедром ощущает его стояк, вжимается плотнее, трётся.

— Дотронься до него, — говорит Джек, и звук его голоса — будто эхо голоса Тимоти. У Джека тёмная усмешка и неотступные, хищные глаза, и Риза ведёт, будто в бреду — он опускает руку и касается чужого члена, несколько раз оглаживает головку. Тимоти стонет и вжимается лбом Ризу в плечо, толкается бёдрами и что-то бессвязно шепчет — Риз не может разобрать ни слова, да он и не хочет ничего разбирать, он слишком боится услышать что-то, от чего сердце разлетится на куски.

— Отдай мне контроль над рукой, — требует Джек, и Риз не колеблется, кивает — какая, к чёрту, разница, он и без того загремит в ад. По крайней мере, я там буду не один, — успевает он подумать перед тем, как Джек садится за штурвал второго пилота. Механическая рука ложится на лицо Тимоти, властно приподнимает его за подбородок; когда Тимоти вскидывает голову, его глаза встречаются с глазами Риза — и в них, в отличие от ведомой Джеком руки, нет сейчас ни капли властности. Металлические пальцы касаются губ Тимоти, один из них проскальзывает в рот, и при виде этого зрелища кровь у Риза вскипает, опаляя вены.

— Отсоси ему, — командует Джек. — Я хочу знать, как бы ты выглядел, если бы отсасывал у меня.

Риз бросает на него быстрый, острый взгляд и молчит — проклятье, даже необходимость помалкивать возбуждает его до болезненной пульсации в члене. Джек низко, коротко смеётся, когда Риз послушно опускается на колени и человеческой рукой тянет вниз резинку домашних штанов Тимоти.

— Признайся, тебе это нравится, — говорит Джек. Риз накрывает ртом член и без промедления насаживается на него сжавшимся от спешки горлом — Тимоти лишь охает и откидывает голову назад. — Признайся, что тебе всегда хотелось взять у меня в рот — спорю на что угодно, ты хотел этого ещё в ту пору, когда работал программистом и передёргивал на мои плакаты. Жаль, что мы познакомились так поздно, кексик, ведь иначе я бы натягивал тебя при каждой удобной возможности.

Слова Джека и его голос, сливающийся воедино с голосом Тимоти, плавят Риза на медленном огне; он старательно отсасывает, помогая себе рукой. Протез вновь оживает, пробегается пальцами по поджавшимся мышцам живота, ловко расстёгивает ремень и забирается в брюки — и, когда прохладный металл касается члена, Риз беспомощно всхлипывает. Джек торопливо и несдержанно дрочит ему, и всё это так неправильно и оттого так возбуждающе, что у Риза перед глазами едва не темнеет.

— Скажи ему, что нужно принести смазку, — распоряжается Джек, и Риз подчиняется приказу — голос слушается с трудом и то и дело срывается. Тимоти уходит в ванную, пока Джек, чёрт бы его побрал, продолжает медленно и со вкусом водить по члену Риза вверх-вниз.

Когда Тимоти возвращается с небольшой баночкой в руках, Джек кивком указывает на кровать.

— Ты будешь снизу.

Одновременно с этим Тимоти заботливо спрашивает:

— Всё хорошо?

— Да, — выдыхает Риз, отвечая им обоим, и они смотрят на него выжидающе, смотрят одинаковыми, полными желания глазами, и этого слишком много, чувства захлёстывают через край. Риз идёт к кровати и ложится на неё — Джек и Тимоти следуют за ним по пятам, ступают шаг в шаг. Тимоти нависает сверху, поцелуи его нежные и трепетные, и Риз притягивает его ближе, вжимает в себя, ёрзает. Холодные от смазки пальцы Тимоти тоже терпеливые и осторожные, он пытливо всматривается в лицо Риза и шепчет что-то успокаивающее — Риз не понимает ни слова. В его уши льётся хриплый, низкий голос Джека:

— Он обращается с тобой как с хрустальной вазой. Я бы не стал церемониться — и поверь, тебе бы понравилось. Тимоти, кстати, тоже нравилось, — замечает Джек со смешком, и в этот момент Тимоти добавляет третий палец.

— Твою мать, — шипит Риз сквозь зубы.

Член Тимоти оказывается внутри, и Риз на несколько секунд затихает, привыкая к заполненности. Он по-прежнему не может контролировать правую руку, и на контрасте со взвинченным, чувствительным телом это кажется таким странным, таким сюрреалистичным. Тимоти начинает двигаться, щедро рассыпая по шее Риза лёгкие поцелуи-укусы, и в этот момент Джек вновь вступает в игру: протез касается плеча Тимоти, гладит грудь, обводит сосок. Джек непривычно нежен, и Риз наконец расслабляется и перестаёт переживать: слишком уж ему хорошо сейчас, слишком упоительно. Тимоти движется резкими, настойчивыми и рваными толчками, и его разноцветные радужки так близко, а поцелуи так глубоки, что Риз кончает, прогнувшись в спине, и с его губ вместе со стонами срывается имя Тимоти.

Когда звон в ушах утихает, Риз открывает глаза и встречается взглядом с Джеком — у него хищное, охваченное злым ликованием лицо. Лицо человека, нашедшего подтверждение самым тёмным своим догадкам. Ризу хочется убежать прочь, все его инстинкты вопят о том, чтобы он сматывался как можно быстрее, но уже поздно, поздно, поздно. Джек, гадко осклабившись, подплывает ближе и замирает за спиной у Тимоти — зависает, будто коршун над беззащитной и ни о чём не подозревающей мышью.

— Нет, — вырывается у Риза быстрее, чем он успевает себя одёрнуть. — Нет.

— Что? — тяжело переспрашивает Тимоти; он по-прежнему возбуждён, и зрачки у него чёрные и бездонные. Риз мотает головой, и взгляд его, будто примагниченный, возвращается к Джеку. Тимоти замечает это, оборачивается и смотрит в пустоту. — Что-то не так?

Всё не так.

— Скажи ему, — подаёт голос Джек. Риз молчит, упрямо стиснув зубы, и Джек ядовито продолжает: — Скажи моей жалкой замене правду, или это сделаю я.

Язык будто бы прилип к нёбу, а сердце вот-вот выпрыгнет из груди, и Джек смотрит, и Тимоти смотрит, и ощущение чего-то неотвратимого всё надвигается, будто цунами. Риз продолжает молчать, не в силах открыть рот, и Джек принимается рассказывать правду сам, рассказывать так, как может: он грубо щиплет оторопевшего Тимоти за сосок, затем тяжёлые металлические пальцы обхватывают его шею и сдавливают. Риз старается вернуть себя в свою руку, старается убрать её с Тимоти под мстительный смех Джека — и, прежде чем у него это получается, Джек внезапно отступает сам. Риза отбрасывает на подушки, и он в ужасе смотрит на надсадно кашляющего Тимоти; когда тот наконец переводит дыхание и оборачивается, глядя прямо сквозь голограмму, каждая секунда молчания превращается в пытку.

— Джек? — тихо спрашивает Тимоти.

Риз обречённо кивает в ответ, и Джек смеётся так, будто всё-всё в этом мире принадлежит ему.


End file.
